1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a companion device, and a method of operating the electronic device, and for example, to an electronic device that interoperates with an electronic device that receives audio/video (A/V) content and a companion device used as a companion screen, the companion device, and a method of operating the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with developments in communication technology and various media, a broadcasting communication industry has rapidly developed. A television (TV) device has performed a function of receiving a broadcast signal sent from a broadcasting station only in a unidirectional direction and displaying a broadcast image. However, a current TV device provides a function of outputting not only the broadcast image received from the broadcasting station but also various types of A/V content and additional services. A technology of enabling the TV device to interoperate with peripheral devices has also been developed.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of efficiently enabling a terminal receiving a broadcast signal to interoperate with peripheral devices.